


劣等品活该死亡

by sileeent



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sileeent/pseuds/sileeent
Summary: ＃肮脏阴狠小男孩＃未成年站街警告＃daddyissue注意＃第三人称注意





	劣等品活该死亡

这是他这个月第三次被人轰出家门，他无家可归，饥饿而又寒冷，其实他都没资格叫那家门，毕竟他只是被人捡回去操一顿然后丢出来，他收缩了一下穴口，好让里面的精/液不要流到裤子上，冻成冰黏在腿上就麻烦了，他心想。

他裹紧身上的小棉布，夹着屁股，努力想着一些开心的事好不让自己冻昏在街头，昏在街头也不会有人把他捡回去的，这可不是什么童话故事，如果死在街头只会被恶狗啃的只剩下骨头，他可不想在尸骨未寒的时候便宜了野狗，让这些红了眼的畜生饱餐一顿。

早知道就在上一家偷一点金币藏身上就好了，他昨天被那头猪榨了个干净，留着眼泪空白的尖叫着，最后什么也射不出来，而那头猪还在往他的肚子里灌着精/液，然后他就昏了过去。

该死，真的是物尽其用，给他那么一点点钱，让他操了这么多次，真的是该死的划算，他抹了一把鼻涕，下次开价要高一点。

他在街上迷茫的走着，天这么冷没有人会在街上闲逛，酒吧他进不去，会被酒保拎着揣着屁股滚出来，他可不想现在被人在屁股上踹上一脚，屁股里的精/液会被挤出来，黏腻冰凉的粘在裤子上。他打了一个激灵，他宁可温温的含着它，至少屁股里的充盈感让他感觉自己似乎没有那么冷那么饿，他现在甚至有点喜欢那头猪了，射得又稠又浓还那么多，比较好的满足了他对的精/液渴求，这让他感到很温暖。

他喜欢被人内/射，他甚至会开口祈求，祈求不要避孕套，祈求他身上那个人灌满他，把他射个乱七八糟。他最恨那种在临门一脚的时候问他内/射会不会被加钱，他当时被气的直接狠狠的绞紧，夹得那个人抽着气直接早泄出来，那个人后来打了他两巴掌，然而他不在乎。如果当晚的人温柔和蔼的话，他甚至可以祈求那个人埋在他身体里，抱着他睡一晚，以他的年龄，眨着眼睛讨要一个拥抱还是绰绰有余的。

当他被人抱着睡的时候，他会做一个甜蜜而又悲伤的梦，他会梦到根本没见过的父亲，把他当成掌上明珠一样宠爱，然后被父亲在温暖舒适的床上操个稀烂，然后父亲会亲吻他的头发和眼睛然后是嘴唇，他们会互相交换唾液，然后再次翻滚起来。

他会把父亲的阴/茎夹得紧紧的，让那个人调笑着拍打他的屁股让他放松，然后他会翻到父亲身上，摇动他的小屁股，让那根巨物在他体内来回进出，他会把父亲的肉/棒吞到身体最深处，卷动着内壁狠狠的夹紧，让父亲生气的泄出来。

然后他会被父亲压在床上，惩罚他的坏心眼和小伎俩，然后把滚烫的肉/棒再次捅进来，把他操得哭着求饶，让他一边哭着赞美他的肉/棒和淫威，让他一边爽得射出尿来。然后他会搂紧他小小绵软的身体，亲吻他的头发，眼睛和嘴唇，告诉他他今晚做的很好，是爸爸最棒最可爱的乖宝宝，然后他们会相拥着一起入眠，温暖而幸福。

可是他什么都没有，他连父亲的脸都没见过。他的父亲在他心里就是一团虚影，一个幻想，一个梦。

啊，他抬头呼出一小口白气，他想被人操干，现在马上，他需要来个人让他温暖起来，他辣么冷，即使让他待在火炉旁缩一晚也好，哦，如果那家人养了狗，他可能连火炉都争不到。

他现在的身体状况根本接不了下一个客人，他腿冻的发青，没有人会把一个屁股还含着别人的精/液的脏娃娃抱上自己的床，他开始转换思路，思考要不要去敲一个老妇人的门让她收留自己一晚。

他曾经尝试过，那个老妇人对他很好，他装得很乖巧可爱，帮她摘菜洗碗，他甚至可以帮她按摩，如果她不知道他的手还按摩过多少根阴/茎的话。但是在那个老妇人的儿子回来后，他就控制不住自己跪在那个人脚下，亲吻上那个人的阴/茎，让那个人抱自己上床，眨着湿润的眼睛，美其名曰，做善事应得的回报。

然后他就被赶出了门，原形毕露，他藏不住他淫荡的尾巴。

现在他淫荡的小尾巴又翘了起来，摇摆着散发着一股求欢的味道。可是寒风凛冽，乌鸦都回了巢，没有人接收得到他的信号，他的眼神暗了暗，最坏的打算，他可能撑不过今晚。

他只能依靠这仅剩的体力，思考着去敲离他最近一家人的门。

门内灯光温暖，幽黄的灯光里藏着欢笑，他听到了女主人和小女孩银铃般的笑声，真好啊，他想，然后他听到了温柔而低沉的男声，他趴在这家人门边，借着这个声音，用冰凉的手，悄无声息的抱了抱自己。

他忽然低头笑了笑，他不可能敲门去破坏这一切，他们的欢笑会被他打断，疑惑又担忧的看着这个门外的脏小孩，他也不能进去染脏他们的浴室和床垫，即使他们会收留他，他还夹着他上一个男人的精/液。

他看着自己的手，他是那么的肮脏，他不能去污染这个小女孩的父亲，那个小女孩比他大不了多少，那是属于她和她们的，他也会被女主人赶出家门，或激烈或婉转或阴狠，女人们看到他的眼睛就基本上会了然他肮脏的内心和渴求，反正她们总有办法把他弄出去。男人也不会站在他的这一边，他的男人们都那么聪明，他们会一起联手把他撵出去，就像清除家里的一颗老鼠屎。

想到这里他有些惊慌，抽搐小腿着忽的站了起来，逃离了这个充满欢声笑语的门外，跑到寂静的黑暗深处，没了影子。

然后这个冬天，再也没有人见到过这个男孩。

然后春天来了。

而又有谁知道呢。


End file.
